


The Photograph

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser finds a photograph and Ray is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

Fraser was standing in Ray's apartment. He had came over under the guise of returning a sweater, but really he just wanted to be in Ray's apartment. Even though he had had order and cleanliness instilled in him from a young age he enjoyed being surrounded by Ray's chaotic brick-a-brack; it was like being inside Ray brain.

He walked over to Ray's wooden desk, the top was nicked and scarred, and he opened the drawer looking for a pen. He was going to leave a note about the sweater. He moved some papers that appeared to be haphazardly shoved into it and saw a black and white photograph in the bottom of the drawer.

He pulled it out and stared at it wide eyed. The black and white photograph was of a man, but that wasn't unusual. 

What was unusual was that the man was completely naked expect for a pair of underwear that he was taking off. He was tan and he was pulling his underwear so low that Fraser could see a strip of pale skin. The rest of the man's body was lean, just like Ray. It reminded him of the photographs of naked woman that his uncle had kept in the false bottom of his trunk, but this photograph was much more sensual. 

As he looked at the photograph he came to the conclusion that the man had to be Ray's lover, he could see no other reason why Ray would have such a sensual and intimate photograph, and his heart sank. He knew that Ray was bound to find someone, Ray had a certain magnetism, but he had just hoped it would be him. 

He put the photograph back in the drawer and sat down. Dief must have sensed his distress because he came over and put his head on Fraser knee. He rubbed Dief's ears, the softness of the fur was soothing.

Dief whimpered.

'It would appear that Ray has a lover.'

Dief barked.

'Of course I'm happy that Ray has a mate I had... I had just hoped that it would have been me,' Fraser said truthfully because if you couldn't tell your secrets to a deaf half-wolf than who could you tell your secrets to.

Dief whimpered and licked Fraser's hand.

'Of course we can't both be Ray lovers. As far as I know he is monogamous and I don't think I could stand to share Ray's affections.' 

Fraser thought about it, but was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by Ray coming into his apartment.

'Hey, Fraser! I didn't know you were here,' Ray said with a grin.

'I was just returning the sweater your mother lent me.'

Ray sat down next to Fraser and Fraser had to stop himself from leaning into Ray warmth. 

'You could've just kept it, God knows my mom has given me enough fuzzy sweaters. You wanna watch the game?'

Fraser thought about it and even though he knew he couldn't be Ray's lover, he still had Ray's friendship and that would be enough. It would have to be.

He could barely concentrate on Ray's t.v. the images of the game were nothing compared to the images running through Fraser's head. He picture Ray and his lover kissing and fornicating (they were a tangle of tan limbs).

'...Okay, Benton-buddy?' Ray's voice broke through Fraser's thoughts.

Oh, dear. It would seem that Ray had been talking to him.

'Pardon?' Fraser said as he turned to look at Ray.

'I said you okay, Benton-buddy? It looked like you zoned out.'

'Oh, yes. I was just thinking.'

'Bout what?' Ray asked. Concern was written all over his face.

He thought about evading the question, but Ray looked so concerned that he couldn't. 

'I... I was thinking about you and your lover.'

Ray eyes went wide. 'My what?!'

Fraser stood up and went to the desk. He pulled the photograph out and handed it to Ray. His eyes went even wider and his cheeks became pink.

'You thought that was my lover?'

'Isn't he?'

'I wish.' 

'Really?' Fraser said hopefully. Perhaps he had been mistaken.

'Geez Fraser. I was just joking.' Ray said as he fidgeted. 

Fraser wasn't convinced. Ray had always been a horrible lier. 

'Don't look at me like that,' Ray said.

'Like what?' Fraser hadn't been looking at Ray in any particular way. Perhaps Ray felt guilty.

'Like you don't believe me... Fine... This is Steve McQueen and I have the hots for him'

Now it was Fraser's turn to be shocked. When had Ray once said he had been a Steve McQueen fan he had had no idea that Ray would keep a sensual photograph of the man.

'You're awfully quiet, you okay? I know it's not every day that you're friend says he has the hots for Steve McQueen, but I wanna stay friends.' Ray asked as he put his hand on Fraser's shoulder and squeezed.

Maybe it was the touch or the fact that Ray was being so open (open is a way that Fraser often envied) but once again Fraser decided to say what was on his mind. 

'Do you have to 'hots' for me? I'm very hot for you.'

'Really!?'

'Oh yes. In fact I would like nothing more than to kiss you.'

Ray grinned. 'I'd like that too. I'd like that a lot.'

Ray moved close and Fraser caught the scent of Ray's cologne just before Ray's lips met his. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of Ray's lips. He reached up and put his arms around Ray's waist, Ray brought his hands and up combed his fingers through Fraser's hair as they continued to kiss. After several moments Ray broke the kiss.

'I got something to tell you,' Ray said as he nipped at Fraser's lips.

'Okay.'

'I used to jerk off to that picture.'

'Really?'

'Oh, yeah. I was one horny high-school kid. Did you ever jerk off to a picture.'

'Ray! I lived with my grandparents. There was no jerking of any kind.'

'Really! Not even once?'

Fraser felt his cheeks heat up. 'Maybe a few times when my grandparents were out.'

'Oh, how many is a few? More than a hundred I bet.' Ray said with a laugh.

Fraser just sputtered because Ray was right.

'Come on Benton. I'll jerk you and show you how it's done.' Ray said as he broke away from Fraser's embrace and headed to the bedroom.

Fraser followed and thanked his lucky stars that Steve McQueen was so photogenic.

* * *

Here's the photo of Steve McQueen that inspired this Fic  



End file.
